emp_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Game mechanics
Game mechanics World processing and tick system Timers and clock Space battles Space combat Fleet attacks the enemy system for 20 minutes. Several players can attack one system simultaneously, in that case defending fleet engage in combat against all attackers simultaneously. Only allies have a possibility to help you in defense (your alliance or coalition players). You cannot attack your ally. Experience Defeating enemy ships grants experience to your fleet. This happens during combat not after so it actually can be observed how ships level in battle. Resources raiding After successful attack your fleet starts raiding enemy planets. Raiding speed = 1/20 of total cargo capacity of raiding fleet per minute. So 20 minutes raiding gives you 100% cargo if possible. When the raid is over, the fleet will return to the system from which it started the attack; this will often be one of your own systems, but it could be an allied system as well. As soon as the fleet reaches one of your systems, it will unload resources in the following order: Orbital Docks, colonised planet with lowest orbit number, colonised planet with second-lowest orbit number and so on. If all storage in the system has been filled, any remaining cargo will remain on board (either until storage is freed up, or until the fleet has travelled to another system). Bombardment If you gave your fleet an order to start bombardment, your bombers will start to bomb selected target right after arrival, they will not engage in combat against defending forces. Defending forces will select enemy bombers as top priority target to eliminate them as soon as possible. Invasion If you give a fleet an order to "capture the planet" after entering the enemy system, landing ships will start landing, that will last for 5 minutes. Then they start capturing planet, that will last for 15 minutes. During this time loyalty on the planet will decline by 5%. When loyalty fall to 0% planet come under your control. Control of landing robots is carried out from orbit of the planet and therefore landing ships are vulnerable to enemy fire. Landing ships can carry out a successful operation only if the number of marines on board of the ships is more than planet population. Researching the "Improved titanium fibers" technology speeds up capture twice. Economics Maximum level of mines Maximum level of mines on resource planets is 8 and 10 on others. With help of technology maximum level can be raised to 14 level on resourceful planets, and to 12 on others. Resource planets types are: minor metallic, minor polymeric, minor radium, medium metallic, medium polymeric and medium radium. Other known planets include: Mars, Wealthy Mars, Earth and Super Earth. Orbital resource dock Orbital resource dock allows to store some resources in planet orbit. It’s common to all planets in the system that belong to one player so now there is no need to transport resources between planets. *Important* caches do not effect orbital docks. Cache Building caches allows you to hide some resources; which depends on their level. Researching “New metamaterials” tech makes 10% of your storage and orbital resource docks capacity invisible to enemy. Example: if enemy has 2 level 10 caches and a storehouse with 11500 capacity. One cache hides 3100 resources, and the storehouse 11500 * 10% = 1150. That gives us 2 х 3100 + 1150 = 7350 hidden resources. Ships repairs Science Science levels and technologies There are 10 science levels, each with a unique set of technologies. At the start of the game the player has level 1 tech available for research. To get access to next science levels the player has to research “transition to level #” technology. There is no need to research all technologies on a level, player can return to research of any available technology any time. Technologies of ancients This is a special science level where ancients tech discovered by player will appear. Special abilities Empire overview + Commander + Economist + Star map Objects on star map Space map contains following objects: players stars, stars with planets that can be colonized, asteroid systems, systems of ancients and anomalies. Star systems have from 3 to 6 planets. Asteroid system Asteroid systems have no planets, only asteroid fields - debris of once existing planets and their satellites. You can find remains of the ancients' automated defence systems, some resources and useful ancients' tech. Systems of ancients Systems of ancients contains mostly intact uninhabited planets of ancients. Anomalies Anomalies - unstable objects, they constantly move and can be detected only with hyperspace scanner. After attack they disappear and appear again later in other place, but in same cluster. Anomalies grow when attacked. You can find resources, tech, drifting ships and automated ships of ancients there. Threat levels As the threat level of anomalies and Systems of the ancients increases the number of ships and the resources for defeating them also increases. Comets Comets can only be harvested by engineering ships and have levels corresponding to their available resources, like anomalies they move and respawn after they have been harvested. Systems and planets types